Multi-sample anti-aliasing (MSAA) is a technique that may be used to improve the quality of digital images in computer graphics architectures. In general, MSAA processing may involve a rasterization process that samples an image at a fixed rate of more than once per pixel (e.g., 4×) in order to reduce the appearance of “jagged” edges in the image. Target independent rasterization (TIR) may allow the sampling rate of the rasterization process to be fixed independently from the memory allocated for the rendered image.